Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Blake Character Short V5 blake short 00003.png V5 blake short 00004.png V5 blake short 00005.png V5 blake short 00007.png V5 blake short 00009.png V5 blake short 00010.png V5 blake short 00011.png V5 blake short 00013.png V5 blake short 00014.png V5 blake short 00015.png V5 blake short 00017.png V5 blake short 00019.png V5 blake short 00020.png V5 blake short 00023.png V5 blake short 00024.png V5 blake short 00025.png V5 blake short 00027.png V5 blake short 00028.png V5 blake short 00029.png V5 blake short 00030.png V5 blake short 00032.png V5 blake short 00033.png V5 blake short 00035.png V5 blake short 00036.png Volume 5 Trailer V5T 00002.png|Blake and Ilia meet again. V5T 00003.png|"You're going to have to make me." Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00005.png V5OP 00018.png V5OP 00027.png V5OP 00032.png V5OP 00034.png V5OP 00035.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00019.png V5 01 00020.png V5 01 00021.png Unforeseen Complications V5_03_00001.png V5_03_00002.png V5_03_00003.png V5_03_00006.png V5_03_00010.png V5_03_00012.png V5_03_00017.png Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00001.png V5 05 00002.png V5 05 00003.png V5 05 00006.png V5 05 00007.png V5 05 00008.png V5 05 00009.png V5 05 00010.png V5 05 00011.png V5 05 00012.png Alone Together V5_08_00012.png V5_08_00013.png V5_08_00014.png V5_08_00015.png V5 08 00016.png V5_08_00028.png V5_08_00029.png V5_08_00030.png V5_08_00032.png V5_08_00035.png V5_08_00037.png V5_08_00039.png V5_08_00041.png V5_08_00043.png V5 08 00045.png|"Now!!" V5_08_00050.png V5_08_00051.png|"Come on, mom, pick up!" A Perfect Storm V5 09 00044.png|Loading the ice V5 09 00045.png|Dodges a fireball V5 09 00046.png|...while creating an ice clone. V5 09 00047.png|Goes on a search to find her mom. V5 09 00057.png|only to run into... True Colors V5 10 00016.png|"Did you come in here to hide?" V5 10 00017.png V5 10 00018.png V5 10 00020.png V5 10 00021.png V5 10 00022.png V5 10 00023.png V5 10 00024.png V5 10 00025.png V5 10 00026.png|Fire and Ice V5 10 00027.png|"Sorry dad." V5 10 00028.png|More hand-to-hand V5 10 00029.png|Shadow clone V5 10 00031.png|Loads ice dust into her weapon... V5 10 00034.png|and fires it at Ilia's whip. V5 10 00035.png|"Ilia... please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!" V5 10 00036.png|Blake manages to snap Ilia. V5 10 00037.png V5 10 00039.png V5 10 00040.png V5 10 00042.png V5 10 00046.png V5 10 00057.png|Wants both Sun and Ilia to stop fighting V5 10 00065.png|Explosion V5 10 00066.png|Blake finds her mom with an unconscious and bound Yuma. V5 10 00067.png|She embraces her. V5 10 00069.png V5 10 00073.png V5 10 00074.png|"Humans didn't do this..." V5 10 00076.png V5 10 00078.png V5 10 00081.png V5 10 00083.png V5 10 00086.png|"I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor." Downfall V5 13 00022.png V5 13 00024.png V5 13 00043.png V5 13 00044.png V5 13 00049.png V5 13 00051.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00005.png V5 14 00009.png V5 14 00011.png V5 14 00013.png V5 14 00014.png V5 14 00015.png V5 14 00027.png V5 14 00057.png V5 14 00058.png V5 14 00062.png V5 14 00064.png V5 14 00066.png V5 14 00067.png V5 14 00068.png V5 14 00073.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images Category:Volume 5 Category:Character images